Fireworks
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Ahora que Touya se había ido en busca de N, había perdido su oportunidad de hablar.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

**Notas de autor: **Premio para Ravie...siendo sincera olvidé de que actividad fue T~T

Solo sé que te lo debía de hace dos meses lol, perdón por hacerte esperar tanto mujer, espero te guste a pesar de que es...raro.

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC.

* * *

«¿Que haces aquí?», el chico quiso preguntar mirando la espalda de su amiga de la infancia, pero no podía revelar sus pensamientos; lo quería, si, pero se veía imposibilitado de hacerlo.

La chica podía sentir a Cheren tras su espalda, pero aún así no me volvió para verlo. Sabia que no era nada habitual que se sintiera así de triste y desanimada, que incluso no había sonreído nada aquel dia; pero una parte suya le reclamaba el porque no podía ser más sincera y como si se tratara de un castigo había robado todo pensamiento positivo de ella.

Escuchó los pasos del pelinegro alejándose de ella y volteo tan rápido como pudo.

Nada, Cheren se había ido.

No tardó mucho en sentir como sus mejillas se poblaban de lágrimas o como su pecho empezó a arder mientras el dolor se expandía por su cuerpo.

Quizo llamarlo, pronunciar su nombre a pesar de que su garganta se había cerrado cuando su llanto comenzó.

Ella tenía la culpa, nadie más.

Abrazó sus rodillas dejando que sus lastimeros sollozos fueran acallados en aquella posición, sin importar que su ropa se humedeciera por sus lagrimas.

«Regresa», pido en sus pensamientos «necesito que estés a mi lado».

Cuando toda aquella aventura había iniciado, se había prometido a si misma confesar sus más profundos sentimientos, pero con la aparición del equipo plasma todo había terminado en segundo plano; incluso ella.

Ahora que Touya se había ido en busca de N, había perdido su oportunidad de hablar.

Sintió un golpe en la cabeza y Bel levantó la mirada solo para encontrarse con los ojos de Cheren pendiente de ella con una pequeña sonrisa forzada.

—¿Lo extrañas?

El nudo en su garganta le impidió emitir una respuesta mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, el pelinegro se agachó hasta estar a su altura y acarició las hebras rubias con cariño.

—No tienes que llorar, estoy contigo. — Dijo estirando los brazos para que Bel buscara refugio en ellos.

La rubia se abrazó a él, saboreando el calor del cuerpo masculino y como su presencia recorría cada uno de sus sentidos.

«Perdón por no hablar de mis sentimientos», pensó aferrando la camisa bajo sus palmas. Cheren por su parte, sonrió sentándose con dificultad y sin soltarla; disfrutando de aquel momento aun si se consideraba un ladrón del mismo. ¿Qué otra explicación podía haber para él, más que su mejor amiga sufría por la partida de Touya?

«Quisiera no darme cuenta de tus sentimientos por él», aunque lúgubres, sus pensamientos no habían cambiado desde que eran niños; mientras él se dedicaba a leer sobre los pokémon, Bel y Touya compartían momentos especiales que se habían marcado en el corazón de la chica en sus brazos.

Y de cierta forma había sido culpa suya, desesperado por darle la felicidad había callado el amor que sentía por ella todos esos años; así que sólo podía apoyarla y esperar porque su corazón sanara tarde o temprano.

Bel se acurrucó contra él como un pequeño purrolin y Cheren ahogó un suspiró.

—Te contaré una historia —la voz del moreno fue dulce al hablar, utilizando aquel tono que siempre empleaba cuando les leía alguna leyenda de sus tan amados libros—, hace muchos años, dicen que en un prado donde no había llegado la maldad del hombre había un chico al que le gustaba admirar las flores. Un día, encontró una que lo cautivó nada mas posar sus ojos en ella.  
—¿Cómo era esa flor?— Bel levantó la mirada para hablar con voz ronca.  
—Era de un amarillo tan brillante como los rayos del sol— Cheren sonrió suavemente al contestar— y por la noche, sus pétalos resplandecían como fuegos artificiales que adoraban el prado en un millar de colores diferentes.  
—¿Y qué pasó?  
—Fin.  
—Eres pésimo para contar historias— la chica sonrió abrazándolo con fuerza, intentando con todo su ser el no volver a abrir sus labios.  
—Solo quería recordarte que sin importar que día sea, o que haya pasado seguirás conservando tu brillo.— Cheren dijo atropelladamente antes de desviar la mirada avergonzado.

Bel lo miró admirando su perfil sonrojado y como sus ojos brillaban con las estrellas, entonces algo salió disparado hacia el cielo y con una explosión miles de colores invadieron el lugar. Ambos voltearon solo para encontrarse a Emboar y Serperior con la bolsa de fuegos artificiales bajo su poder.

La chica sonrió levantando a Cheren con ella y besarlo de improvisto con una sonrisa en su mirada, completamente segura que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

—¿Bel? —El moreno dijo su nombre en busca de una explicación.  
—Estoy enamorada de ti— contestó sin perder la sonrisa radiante, que incluso parecía brillar mas que la luna.  
—Pero...Touya...— Cheren no encontraba nada coherente para decir cuando la escucho reír.  
—Pensé que estabas enamorado de èl— murmuró apenada, pero de inmediato -y antes de recibir una respuesta a ello- se abalanzó sobre él olvidando la tristeza que había sentido en todo el día.

Cheren era como un fuego artificial; peligroso, pero brillante y cálido si lo tratabas con amor y Bel se encargaría de ganarse su corazón cada día que le permitiera estar con él.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
